This invention relates to an improved assembly for coupling a working implement such as a bucket, grapple, rake or the like to a maneuvering member such as the operating arm of an excavator machine or the like, which is operable to readily attach or detach the working implement to and from the maneuvering member and to angularly reorient the working implement relative to the maneuvering member. The invention further contemplates a novel actuating mechanism for such an assembly.
In my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,628 dated Jul. 31, 1990, there is disclosed an assembly for quickly attaching and detaching a working implement to and from the operating arm of an excavator machine. Generally, the assembly consists of a first coupling component mounted on the working implement and a second coupling component mountable on the maneuvering member and cooperable with the first coupling component to attach the working implement to the maneuvering member. The first coupling component includes an annular undercut portion providing a beveled gripping surface, and the second coupling component includes a pair of gripping members displaceable relative to each other, having arcuate, beveled gripping surfaces engageable with the beveled gripping surface of the first coupling component to firmly attach the working implement to the maneuvering member.
In one embodiment of the coupling assembly disclosed in my previous patent, the beveled gripping surface of the first coupling component faces inwardly and the beveled gripping surfaces of the second coupling component face outwardly so that when the engageable gripping surfaces are aligned and the gripping members of the second coupling component are fully extended or retracted, the coupling components are respectively firmly coupled together and freely uncoupled. In another embodiment of such assembly, the annular, beveled gripping surface of the first coupling component faces outwardly and the arcuate, beveled gripping surfaces of the gripping members of the second coupling component face inwardly so that when the gripping surfaces are aligned and the gripping members are fully extended and fully retracted, the gripping surfaces will fully engage and fully disengage to couple and uncouple the coupling components, respectively.
In either of the aforementioned embodiments, it is contemplated that the gripping members will be displaced into an intermediate position in which the coupling components are neither firmly coupled or fully uncoupled to permit the angular reorientation of the working implement relative to the maneuvering member. The positioning of the gripper members in such an intermediate position, however, primarily has been accomplished through the judgment and skill of the operator of the machine thus resulting in a possible error in judgment as to whether the coupling components are in the partially uncoupled or fully uncoupled condition which further could result in an accident. It thus has been found to be desirable to provide an improved coupler assembly of the type described in which the operator's judgment and skill is not relied upon in determining whether the coupling components are in their partially uncoupled or fully uncoupled condition.
Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement such as a bucket, grapple, rake and the like to a maneuvering or manipulator member such as the operating arm of an excavator machine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement to a maneuvering member in which the working implement may be angularly reoriented relative to the maneuvering member.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement to a maneuvering member having an improved actuating mechanism.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement to a maneuvering member in which one of the coupling components includes a pair of gripping members adapted to be disposed in fully coupling, loosely coupling and fully uncoupling positions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement to a maneuvering member in which one of the coupling components includes a pair of gripping members adapted to be disposed in a fully coupling, a loosely coupling and a fully uncoupling position, and in which an operator of the maneuvering member can be clearly apprised of the uncoupled condition of the assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved assembly for coupling a working implement to a maneuvering member which is relatively simple in design, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and highly effective in performance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to a person having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which: